


Into You 急速升温

by Prozaco



Series: akxmin作品汉译集 [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awkward First Times, Cunnilingus, Dubious Morality, F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Magic, Teenagers, Touching, Twincest, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: 理论和实践有时是分离的。维吉尔变成了女孩，而但丁是罪魁祸首。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: akxmin作品汉译集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941589
Kudos: 5





	Into You 急速升温

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Into You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352917) by [akxmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin). 



> BGM-Into you by Ariana Grande.

雷鸣般的尖叫声震彻了整栋房子，伊娃气呼呼地准备起身，上楼好好教训吵闹的两个儿子一顿。然而斯巴达阻止了她，抱着她的胳膊笑了起来。

“由他们去吧，他俩还是青少年呢。”他充满理解地说。

伊娃一开始很不情愿，但她还是放松下来，依偎在斯巴达身上。他们在看电影，享受着为数不多彼此相伴的日子，她不想让孩子们毁了它，他们已经长大了。

“好吧，亲爱的……但他们最后不要弄得一团糟，也不要吵架。”

与此同时，在楼上，但丁正用手捂着维吉尔的嘴，维吉尔带着绝对惊恐的表情，四肢疯狂地挣扎着想要松开。

“该死的，维吉，安静！”但丁上气不接下气地命令道：“爸爸妈妈可不能看到你这个样子……”

又过了几分钟，维吉尔投降了，但丁一松开他，他便夸张地跌倒在地。

“这都是你的错！”

尖锐的女声从胞兄的喉咙里传出，让但丁忍俊不禁，他抱着肚子大笑起来，直到发现维吉尔的眼睛开始流泪，嘴唇开始颤抖才停了下来。

“天啊，对不起，”他赶紧蹲下身向维吉尔道歉，而维吉尔还躺在刚刚倒下的位置一动不动，他在哥哥背上揉了揉。“但你的嗓音太……太娘了……”

维吉尔一把推开但丁，猛地站了起来。他抓起那对从过于宽松的T恤里堪堪露出的乳房，粗暴地晃了晃。

“我变成了一个女孩，”他咆哮道“都是你害的！”

“你知道那不是真的！”

“就是你！”

“往积极的一面想，”但丁试图安慰他，这个时候争执没有意义。“至少你看起来很性感……”

维吉尔表现出一种遥不可及的平静，他跪起来，朝弟弟爬去，死死盯住对方。当他距离但丁的脸只剩几英寸时，但丁几乎不敢眨眼，维吉尔紧紧地贴在但丁耳畔，用致命般严肃的声音说道：“你觉得我会在乎这个吗？如果我变不回去了，我该怎么跟大家解释？”

他沉默了几秒钟。“我该怎么作为一个女人生活？她们有……而我……”

他没来得及忍住，就感觉到泪水涌出了眼眶，缓缓滴落在但丁的脖子上，提醒着他自己现在的身体状况。

“维吉，你在哭吗？”但丁惊慌失措地问，不敢相信他的哥哥竟然哭了，急忙把维吉尔的脸扳向他。

“不，这是海市蜃楼，你个白痴。”维吉尔反唇相讥，迅速从但丁身边挪开，擦了擦湿润的脸颊。“都怪这具身体里该死的荷尔蒙，我根本没法控制它。”但丁没有回答，把维吉尔哄进怀里，抬手抚摸他的头发。

“如果你愿意……如果你想的话，我可以陪你一起变成女孩。”没有多想他就说了出口，等自己反应过来却吓得不轻，维吉尔似乎奇迹般地冷静了下来，退出他的怀抱，用那双水汪汪的大眼睛看着他。

“真的吗？”

“真的。”但丁艰难地吞了吞口水。

“可是……”维吉尔咬着嘴唇“那又有什么区别？反正你本来就像个……”

话音未落，他就被满脸通红的但丁袭击了，紧接着又是一场恶斗，不过这次他不是为了自由而战，而是奋战于阻止弟弟把他的头发揪下来以及在他身上到处乱掐。

“你看，你打起架来都像个女孩！”他气喘吁吁，冷笑着说。

“你会付出代价的……”但丁回答说，正准备给维吉尔的肩膀一拳，但他的哥哥刚好为了逃脱而动了动，结果他一拳打在了一个柔软的东西上。“我靠，维吉尔，你……”

他还没说完，就被一声威胁着要他断子绝孙的尖叫打断了，维吉尔眼中溢满了痛苦和愤怒，朝但丁扑来。但丁意识到自己确实该承受所有怒火，而且他的力量在 _女孩维吉尔_ 之上，于是他选择了乖乖挨打。当他开始认真考虑有些打击会给他留下显眼而疼痛的瘀痕时，伊娃推门走了进来。

“怎么回事？”她气愤地大吼，“都给我停下来！我的天，你们跟小孩一样！”

维吉尔和但丁听母亲的话散开了，因为刚才的斗争依然衣衫不整、情绪激动。双胞胎中的哥哥惶恐不安，害怕母亲会注意到他身体的巨大变化，所幸伊娃气得够呛，只在其中一个孩子身上扫视了几秒就把目光射向了另一个的眼睛。

“发生了什么？”看样子他们完全没有解释为什么会在地上滚成一团的打算，伊娃问道。“最好有一个人能坦白，否则你们会被禁足两周。”

但丁心知维吉尔不可能开口，站了出来。

“维吉尔没跟我说就拿走了我一张 _泰勒·斯威夫特_ 的唱片，而且现在都不肯还给我！”

维吉尔难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，伊娃皱起了眉头。

“是真的吗？”她的小儿子无论惹上什么麻烦，都会习惯性地撒谎以确保自己可以脱身。

维吉尔缓缓点了点头，垂下目光，这样母亲就看不出他多么渴望把但丁当场捅死。伊娃不太买这个账，又审视了他们几秒钟。

“我希望你们没有骗我。”她表情严肃，“别再吵了，维吉尔，请把你弟弟的唱片还回去，明白吗？”

得到大儿子的再次点头后，伊娃离开了房间，兄弟俩终于松了口气。

“我们最好冷静下来，想想如何解决这个问题，然后……”但丁提议道，当他看到维吉尔倒在床上扯起被单蒙住眼睛时，他的声音越来越小，直到沉默。“你怎么了？”

“也许这是一场噩梦，”维吉尔闷闷的声音从胳膊里传来：“很快我就会醒来了。”

但丁躺在哥哥身边，离他很近，但没有碰到他，捏了捏他的手臂，试图安慰他。

“你知道这是真的，那些咒语和药剂书也是真的……”他低声说。

没有回答。他们陷入沉默，两人都沉浸于不同的思绪中。在这周刚开始的那两天，他们万万没想到会被卷入这样的混乱中，说到底得归功于他们找到的一件显然是刚去世远房亲戚的遗物。

(…)

_“这是一本布满霉斑的书，而且它有一股怪味。” 当夏娃从遗嘱宣读会赶回来时，但丁皱着眉头评论道。她的母亲耸了耸肩，说艾纳拉姑姑一直都很古怪。_

(…)

缓缓转身，他侧躺着。他的手还放在维吉尔似乎已经陷入了一种奇怪呆滞状态的手臂上，慢慢地，几乎是情不自禁地，他的手滑向西边，从T恤的袖管里伸向微微隆起的乳房，放在其中一个上，轻轻地捏了捏，惊叹于这种海绵般的触感。

“但丁，滚开！” 维吉尔急忙喊道，给了他的手一巴掌。“它们可能是奶子什么的，但也是我的，我不想让你碰。”

“但……维吉……”

“不，”他坚定地拒绝了，“我要你去阁楼，把书拿回来，好让我们挽回这一切。”

但丁立即听从了哥哥的意见。前一天晚上，只有他们两个留在家里，出于好玩，他们从母亲存放杂物的地方拿走了那本真皮封面上刻着奇怪字母的书。

(…)

_“爸爸曾经告诉过我，艾纳拉姑姑是个女巫。”但丁看着手里的书说。“不知道她是用这个施咒术还是什么的。”_

_“别犯蠢了。”维吉尔回答说。_

(…)

“犯蠢？哦，你当然犯蠢了，所以我才会变成一个嗓音尖细的女人模样。”

在发现了那本书之后，他们争论不休，在大喊大叫和推搡之间，但丁问他敢不敢大声念出其中的一个咒语。为了证明自己的观点，维吉尔念了。

早上，他并没有发现什么异样，一直到吃过午饭后，他的身体开始感到一阵奇怪的麻木，让他头晕眼花。他想着睡一觉就没事了，然而一觉睡醒，症状远没有消失，反倒加重了。

当但丁从朋友家回来走进他的房间时，发现维吉尔像个胎儿一样蜷缩在床上，汗流浃背。

(…)

_“维吉尔，你怎么了？！”忧心忡忡的但丁马上跑向门口准备去找母亲，但他的手还没有放到门把上，就被维吉尔一声沉重的喘息拦住了。_

_忽然，房间里亮起了一束绿光，围绕着维吉尔旋转起来。但丁跑向哥哥抬起了他的身躯，紧紧抱住他。虽然他也害怕死亡，但如果维吉尔出了什么事，他绝不会放过它。就和它的突如其来一样，绿光一瞬间又消失得无影无踪。_

_“你没事吧？”看到哥哥睁开了他的蓝色眼睛，但丁问道。_

_“没事，”维吉尔喃喃地说。“发生了什么？”_

(…)

他们花了不到两秒钟的时间就意识到了那束光线对维吉尔的胸部、声音和任何其他地方起的作用。慌乱在顷刻间爆发了，惊恐和愤怒都指向了但丁。

“我有一个坏消息和好消息要告诉你。"但丁拿着那本咒术书回来，宣布道。原本还抱着头的维吉尔抬起头来，竖起了耳朵。“好消息是，它是可逆的。”

“坏消息呢？”

但丁咬了咬嘴唇，这表示他很清楚自己接下来说的话不会让维吉尔高兴。

“除了要吃很多蔬菜和植物之外……你还得做一些适合现在身体状况的事。书上没有给出太多解释，只是说一定要身体力行。”

“身体力行？”两个孩子都脸红了，“不，我什么都不会做！”维吉尔大喊。他语气中只有纯粹的愤怒，与其说是烦恼，不如说是为了掩饰自己的恐惧。

动作缓慢，但丁把书放在地上，走到维吉尔身边，开始抚摸他的脸颊，然后略带粗暴地把他推到了床垫上。

“你他妈的在做什么？”他唯一得到的回应是一个吻，这个吻让他忐忑不安的心迅速平静下来，提醒着他有但丁，他最爱的人在身边，而且一直都在。

“我在想，我几个小时之前就该吻你，那样就能让你安静下来了。”但丁在他唇边甜甜一笑。“让我摸一摸嘛，我甚至都没要求你给我看，我只想摸一下。你不会留着它们的，求你了，维吉。”

维吉尔愣了几秒钟，最终他微微点了点头。但丁急急忙忙把手放在了衣服上，正好摸在几个小时前什么都没有的肿块上。他根据维吉尔的反应，慢条斯理地把玩着，揉捏着，直到冲动之下，他用一根手指摁住了明显变得坚硬的乳头。

“嗯，这样感觉很好。”

受到鼓励的但丁继续进行下去，这次他用嘴包住乳头，打湿了T恤的布料，引得维吉尔长叹一声，稍微弓起了背。趁着这个动作，但丁掀开了他的衣服，暴露出维吉尔圆润的乳房与挺立的粉色小乳头。

“你说过你不会看的，”维吉尔小声说，虽然他很尴尬，但也好奇地打量着自己的胸部。他坦言：“我自己还没看过呢。”

“它们好可爱……”

“所有的乳房都很可爱。”

“不，”但丁侧过头，微笑着否认道，将自己越来越大的勃起压在双胞胎哥哥的大腿上。“它们可爱是因为它们是你的……”

维吉尔也笑了，可当但丁重复他的攻势时，他阻止了他，皱起眉头给了一个警告的眼神。

“别以为你能把这玩意靠我那么近……你知道吧？在这个状态下我还是处女，而我打算保持这个状态。我能给你提供的最多是腰部以上，要么接受，要么放弃。”

尽管满脸失望，但丁只是耸了耸肩，毫无预警地又把一个乳头塞进了他的嘴里，舌尖绕着乳头转了一圈，用空闲的手抚摸着另一个乳头。

“你喜欢吗？”他问道。维吉尔短促地哼了一声 _“是”_ ，“你湿了吗？”

“但丁！”可当但丁的牙齿小心翼翼地叼起他的乳头时，暴打但丁一顿的冲动就蒸发了。“是啊……”他沮丧地说，又因但丁的动作发出了一声呻吟。“你也很兴奋……”

“这太过了，” 但丁结结巴巴地说。“你确定你只想在腰部以上吗?你知道我可以……除了夺走你的童贞，我还能做点别的事。”

维吉尔一点也不确定。但这句脏话让他腿间的刺痛感大大增加。他在心里纠正了自己的想法，是的，他确定自己想要的是什么：他想让但丁继续下去。

“做吧，我想……试试。”

他被这种感觉吓坏了，被自己的兴奋吓坏了，因为他一直是阴茎的地方被别的东西取代了。但丁很快就脱掉了维吉尔的裤子和内裤，贪婪而好奇。当他把维吉尔的双腿拉开，看到了一个小小的开口，周围是肿胀的、光洁的阴唇，如此湿润，上面有一簇难以察觉的毛发，他咽了一口唾液。这是他第一次面对面看到女性的下体。

“别这样盯着我！”维吉尔要求，试图合上他的双腿，但丁阻止了他，扎根在维吉尔两腿之间，身体向前倾斜。“我知道你从来没有做过这个，而且……”

“我不会伤害你的，维吉，”他说，“我会小心的，我们上过解剖课，我知道该怎么做。”

但理论和实践之间存在天壤之别。毫无经验的舌头第一次舔了上去，麝香味在他的嘴里蔓延，他吸入了那股特殊的味道。这并非令人不快，他心里想。为什么会是这样的呢？这是维吉尔，维吉尔，虽然样子变了，但内心深处还是同一个维吉尔。

“尝起来怎么样？”

维吉尔的脸因为尴尬红得快冒烟了，可但丁觉得自己还是那么爱他。他坐起来给了维吉尔一个强烈的吻，分享他的味道，交换他们的唾液，当他们分开时，两人都气喘吁吁。

“现在你知道了。”

但丁回到了原来的位置，发现维吉尔似乎越来越湿了，这让他着迷。他不会做再进一步的事，但他知道自己有进入哥哥的女体的自由。他再次弯下腰来，现在他不再羞怯于使用舌头了，他把舌头伸进了维吉尔下身的小嘴里，富有节奏地一抽一插。

维吉尔发出一声惊叫，吓得他一哆嗦。如果他们的母亲在那时开始敲门，一切都完了。

“嘘……”

“我知道。”

“你要我继续吗？”

不言而喻。这次但丁有了新的尝试，他把舌头伸向了阴蒂，不知道听谁说过这里有著名的女性快感中枢。维吉尔的兴奋让但丁毫不费力地找到了那个位置，用舌头戳着它。维吉尔的膝盖剧烈地颤抖着，每一次连续的按压都让他越陷越深。

“我不行了，”维吉尔呜咽道。“太多了……太多了……我受不了了，停下来。”

但丁没有理会他的要求，继续往前冲，直到被一脚踹在胸口飞出两米远，一脸震惊地摔了个屁股墩。

“怎么了！？”

“我受不了了。”维吉尔吞吞吐吐地说，一动不动。他的眼睛发烧，双耳发烫。“这是一种无法忍受的快感，女孩们到底是怎么承受的？见鬼。”

不太明白，但丁叹息一声，起身坐在床上。他喜欢维吉尔的声音、他的气味和他的滑腻感觉，浸渍着他的亲昵香气让他鼻子痒痒的——这是一段他会回味的经历。透过牛仔裤感受到自己的硬挺，但丁皱起了眉头。

“我已经好了。”维吉尔略带歉意地说。

这意味着他要独自处理自己的问题。但丁叹了口气。

“我去卫生间了。”当但丁给他盖上毯子，并在他脸颊上落下一个亲吻时，维吉尔一言不发。“我会让妈妈把蔬菜准备好，要是她问我就说我在网上查到了养生小技巧之类的傻事，好吗？”

“谢谢你。”

但丁再三确认了走廊里没人才离开，这样他就不用解释为什么自己从哥哥的房间里出来时满脸激动下面还硬着。维吉尔打了个哈欠，虽然没有达到高潮，但他也享受了但丁的全情投入、享受了每一次痉挛，每一块肌肉是如何牵动着他的感官的。他看着地上的书，懒洋洋地笑了。咒语还在，随时听候他的处置。也许可以把但丁变成一个女孩，他喜欢这个想法。也许他可以再次成为女人，然后在尖叫和呻吟中达到高潮。也许他们两个都可以……

简而言之，维吉尔很感激这位已故的姑姑，她要是知道自己的书又有了用武之地，肯定会激动得在坟墓里翻身。


End file.
